A Red Butt Development
by QuillVA
Summary: When George Michael lies to his father and gets involved with drugs, he's in for a serious discussion on right from wrong. Warning: Contains Spanking (duh) Don't Like, Don't Read, Don't Flame.


_Last time on A Red Butt Development, George Michael took on a drug deal for his Uncle Buster. Michael, his father, set up an elaborate operation to teach him a lesson which was foiled by an even more elaborate lesson from Michael's own father George Senior._

"You knew the whole time, didn't you?"

"Kind of. One of the Hot Cops is my choir teacher."

"Buddy, I'm sorry about all this. It's just, you know, you were so stressed out, and I guess I got scared. I should probably learn to talk with you a little bit more."

"Well, I think we're okay."

"We are. I think we are. Although, we do still need to have a talk about your behavior this week"

"Yeah, but Dad, I thought we were okay, you know? Because Uncle Buster asked me to. He asked me to do it"

"Listen. I know you feel a responsibility for this family. That's good."

"Yeah. You taught me that. Family first"

"I also taught you right from wrong, George Michael. I taught you to stay away from drugs. I taught you not to sneak around. And most of all I taught you to be honest. You lied to my face yesterday."

"But Uncle Buster said-"

"Your Uncle Buster is a grown man... sort of, and he is not your father. You should have come to me as soon as he asked you. And let me ask you something. If you didn't think it was wrong, why did you lie to me about it?"

"I-Dad I'm sorry. I don't know why I didn't just come to you. It's just Uncle Buster told me not to and-"

"Well, I'm going to have a talk with Uncle Buster, but first you and I need to have a discussion"

"Wait like a discussion, discussion? Like just a talk or a discussion?"

"A discussion buddy. Stand up"

The word discussion in the Bluth family was code for "painful spanking". George Michael, who had been hoping to have a "talk" or "lecture" was less than happy to hear about course of the upcoming conversation.

"Wait. Dad"

"George Michael, now. You're in enough trouble as it is"

Michael unbuttoned his shirtsleeves as his son stood slowly, closed the bedroom door, and returned to stand in front of his father with his head pointed towards the ground.

"Come on son. Pants off. This isn't your first time. Let's go"

"Dad, please. Can't I just- I don't know- be grounded or something. Or I could work extra hours at the banana stand. Or spend more time with Gramma."

"Son, you know the consequences for lying. And besides, I would never make you spend more time with your grandmother. Pants off."

George Michael unbuttoned his belt. Michael held out his hand for it. A fact which dismayed George Michael even more than the discussion already about to take place. He handed over the implement and let his pants fall to his ankles.

Michael wasted no time starting the punishment. He bent the boy over the lower half of the bunk bed and brought his hand down hard on his son's bottom. George Michael tried to take the onslaught quietly, worried that his cousin Maebe would hear and think less of him. In actuality, Maebe was on a shopping trip with her mother, spending the money from a priceless family heirloom they'd just sold.

Michael, seeing less reaction than usual from his son, thought that he was not being effective and increased the force behind his blows. When he shifted his focus on to the sensitive area just below the boy's bottom, George Michael decided to give up his quest for silence, in favor of begging.

"Ah, agh, agh, ow, oww. Dad. Oww. Please. Agh. Okay, I'm- ssssss- I'm- Dad. Come on. Please. Owww, agh, owwww."

"Alright, George Michael", Michael Senior stopped spanking his son for a moment much to the boy's relief. The relief was short lasted, however, as he heard the clink of the belt behind him, "You're going to get fifteen with the belt and then we're done here, okay"

"Daaaad..."

"George Michael. I want you to count each one. Do you understand me?"

"yessir"

"And I want those underwear down. You're going to get these on your bare butt"

"Noooo"

"Am I making myself clear?"

"...yessir"

George Michael pulled his underwear down and bent back over the bed putting his face into a pillow. The first time he'd gotten a spanking on his bare bottom was when he was nine years old, with a wooden spoon. He had wondered how much protection his thin layer of underwear could really offer his bottom. The answer, it turned out, was a lot.

"Owww. One"

"Oww. Two"

"Owwww. Three"

"Mmmph. Four"

"Ahooow. Five."

"Ahooow. Six"

"Seven"

"Owwwwwwww. Eight"

"Niiiiine"

"Owww, dad. Ten"

"Ahoow. Eleven"

"Noooo. Twelve. Oww"

"Owww. Thirteen. Daaaad"

"Ahoooooow Fooooourteeeeen"

Michael hesitated for a moment, pausing before the last and hardest stroke. This was for two reasons. One, he hated to see his son in pain, and did not actually want to deliver the last blow. And two, he knew from experience that pausing made the moment even worse, completing the punishment. He brought the belt down hard.

"Ahhhhooooow. Fifteeeeeeeeen"

George Michael jumped up holding his bottom. Needing comfort, he reached towards the person nearest to him. In this case, his father, who'd just finished causing the pain for which he was seeking solace. Michael was pleased with this. He did not enjoy disciplining his son, and rarely had to do so. On the occasions he did, like now, he was glad for the reassurance that George Michael still loved him, and didn't resent him for the spanking.

"Dad?"

"Yeah son?"

"That really sucked"

"I know kid. I know. I hate doing that."

"I know. I'm- I'm sorry I lied and everything"

"We've got to be honest with one another, okay"

"Okay, Dad"

"And if I ever catch you anywhere near an illegal drug-"

"You won't. I swear. Ever."

"That's my boy"

_Next Time on A Red Butt Development: When George Michael sneaks away from work to see his Uncle's magic trick, he's got some explaining to do to his father._


End file.
